Key To My Past?
by Khaos Psyche
Summary: Bella was kidnapped as a child and raised by pirates. She has no memory of her childhood. Is Edward the key to her past and maybe even her future? ExB Cullens are vampires. Full summary on profile.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! This is the prologue to one of my new stories. Vote for it on my poll if you like it. If you do, I might write more for you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight to anything you might recognize. They belong to their respective owners.**

***~~~~***

**Prologue**

BPOV

'Yo ho, yo ho. A pirate's life for me.' My name is Isabella Swan. I am 5-years-old as of the year 1774. My mommy is picking out my dress I have to wear for the big party we're having later.

The party is for my daddy. He has been gone for a long time and is coming back today. I can't wait to see him again. He missed my birthday this year, I hope he remembered…

"Isabella, come here and put your dress on. I still need to do something with your hair too. Maybe I could…" I just ignored her as I put down my dolly.

The dress she picked out for me was very pretty. It was a royal blue colour with a dark-white color trim. I picked it up and walked over to the lady who usually helps me with my clothes. She smiled at me and took the dress from my little fingers. A few minutes later I was sitting back in the chair, playing with my dolly as mommy put my hair in little braids on my head.

I didn't know how long that took, but it felt like forever. Oh well, let the party start.

***~~~~***

**So, how was it? Review and tell me if it is something you think you might want to read. **

**Reviews = Chapters**

**~Bri**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! I can't believe I got 4 reviews in like 6 hours. It amazed me. I was so happy for the entire day. This chapter would've been up earlier today, but I was at Lucas Oil Stadium getting Confirmed **(a Catholic thing for those of you who don't know)**, so I didn't have any time to work on it. Also, I know you guys never read these ANs, but I would like a Beta for this story. I didn't have one for my untitled crossover, but I would appreciate it if somebody helped me out a little.**

_**Hall of Fame For Past Chapter (my reviewers):**_

_**Whitezcar (my first reviewer)**_

_**EdwardCullenLuver17**_

_**Edward-Lover-Forever-1901**_

_**Orderofphoniex**_

_**Thanks to all of you who review!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognize.**

***~~~~***

**Chapter 2: The Party**

**BPOV**

My mother was literally dragging me along the hallway towards the doors. She must've been in a hurry to see Daddy. I was too, but I can't walk very fast. My blue dress was swishing around my legs. The motion of my running made the material look like the ocean waves outside my window. I was so busy looking down at my feet that I didn't notice we had stopped until I heard someone start talking.

"May I present, Lady Renee and her daughter, Lady Isabella Marie." The big wooden doors opened and I could see a whole crowd of people staring at us. I don't like attention, so I tried hiding behind mother. Well, until I saw daddy making his way through the crowd. I rushed out from behind mother's legs and jumped into his arms. He smelled just the same as I remembered him – fresh cotton and the sea. I hugged him with all of my might.

He stood up and carried me back over to mother. He embraced her and gave her a kiss.

"Hey!" Daddy looked at me, still in his arms.

"What Bells?"

"You didn't give me my kiss," I said, crossing my arms and pouting. Daddy laughed and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"That better?"

I pretended to think, about it for a minute. "Yep, we're good." Everyone around us laughed.

*~~~~*

The party was actually really boring if you ask me. Just a bunch of grown-ups dancing and drinking rum. I think it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into scoundrels. I heard someone say that once. I don't know what it means, but I don't think they like rum.

I was just about to go ask daddy, one of the few who hadn't had anything to drink, if I could leave and go up to my room when the door opened downstairs. Daddy looked up and over to him guards, who ran out the door to check what was going on.

"Bella, go hide in your room. Gracie will go with you, but don't let anyone else see you, understand?" I nodded my head. Gracie took hold of my arm and ran with me to the hall. We got to my room and she told me to hide in my closet. I still had no idea what was going on, but did as I was told. Gracie went a locked the door and shut the blinds in the window. She was about to go hide in the bathroom when someone started pounding on the door. Gracie didn't have time to get in the washroom before the door slammed open and several men rushed in. The grabbed her and dragged her outside where I couldn't see her. One of the men started yelling at another, whose name I learned to be Dylan, to check the rest of the room for valuables.

Dylan checked my vanity first, just finding some gold bracelets and earrings. I hid under a pile of dresses and petticoats when he began walking over to the closet I was in. I had hidden myself just in time when the door opened and he looked through my clothes. He didn't take anything or look very hard, so I guess that was a good thing. He left, without closing the door, and walked down the hall back towards the ballroom. I waited a few more minutes to make sure he or anyone else was gone before I climbed out of my hiding place. I had to make sure daddy was okay.

I crept down the hall, trying not to make any noise. That was hard, seeing as I'm so clumsy. I reached the ballroom without falling over.

There was hardly anyone there, just a few unconscious people. There was, however, some blood. I followed it to my father.

Tears burst from my eyes and rushed over to him. There was his sword sticking out of his chest. I guess he was still alive because he turned his head and opened his eyes.

"Isabella," I heard him mumble. I looked up, surprised to hear him. He slowly brought his hand to his neck. He wrapped his hand around something and pulled it from his chest.

He dropped the item in my hands, "Remember something. I will always love you, no matter what happens or where you go." With that, his hand dropped limply onto the floor, his head lolling back to the side.

With tears flowing from my eyes, I looked down at what my father handed me. A necklace. It was just a silver cross on a chain. Something plain, but special all the same. I tied it around my neck and cried. I cried for my lost father. I cried for my mother, even though I had no idea where she was. I cried for Gracie. I cried for everything.

*~~~~*

I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I remember is the doors opening again and several sets of footsteps. "Now, you sure you got everything?"

"Of course, sir. We checked everywhere." I recognized the voice as Dylan's.

"Well, I do trust you more than anyone—," he stopped talking as he entered the ballroom. He must have seen me sitting by the body of my dead father. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I was stalking closer to me as he talked. He circled my father's body and knelt down to where he could see my face. "Hello there. My name's Jeremy. What's yours?" He asked me.

I looked up at him. "Isabella, but I like Bella better."

"How would you like to come with us?"

I wasn't sure what to say, but I agreed. I had nowhere else to go. I took his hand and he started to lead me out the door. The next thing I know someone put some funny smelling cloth over my mouth and nose. It was a sickly sweet smell. I didn't smell it long though, because blackness was surrounding me.

*~~~~*

I woke up on a ship. I could smell the ocean and the wood of the boat. It reminded me of something, but I couldn't remember what. The door opened and someone stepped inside the room. He carried the smell of the sea with him.

"I see you're finally awake. How are you feeling Bella?" He asked me, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine, but, who's Bella?"

*~~~~*

**Thanks for reading this chapter. The picture of Bella's necklace is on my homepage as with any other pictures. This chapter would've been up Sunday, but I fell down the stairs. Anyway…**

**Review and you will get a preview for next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter everybody! Sorry it so long to get out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognize.**

***~~~~***

I was tangled in the ropes, twirling my necklace in my hands. A fight was brawling beneath me, but no one noticed me, silently sitting, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. I was the best fighter on the _Black Voyage_. I had been trained since I can remember.

My first day on the ship was, frustrating, to say the least. Imagine being 5 years old, waking up on a strange ship and not recognizing anyone. You can't remember anything and people are whispering about you whenever you walk out of a room. Now you know how I felt every single day for a week.

That was years ago though. I am now seventeen years old and surprisingly stubborn. Nobody could tell me what to do and I took crap from no one. Maybe that's how I became first mate on the ship.

Sure, some people may call us pirates, but I prefer to think of us as _taking what is unneeded from the wealthy_. They don't need it, they're just going to furnish their big fancy houses and buy even more stuff they don't need. I doubt they even know what half the stuff is actually used for.

Take that golden idol over there. The rich bastards probably don't know that that idol is used to protect thieves from injury and slavery. Ironic since we now have it.

I looked down once more, seeing that we were still winning the fight. The _Midnight _Sun didn't stand a chance against us. They had no outstanding fighters on their crew and their ship was in horrible disrepair. I didn't think I would be needed in this fight, so I leaned back to rest. I didn't however, feel the rough wood of the mast behind me, instead feeling a very muscled chest and ice cold arms that wrapped around me.

"Lookie what we have here boys," a velvety voice said quietly.

**(I almost left it there, but figured I should give you a longer chapter.)**

I knew it was useless to fight the hold he had me in. He tied my arms behind my back, making sure I couldn't untie it and escape. He also tied my feet together so that I couldn't run away. Well there goes my plan.

He threw me over his shoulder cave-man style and started to make his was down to the deck below.

As his feet touched the deck, all the fighting stopped.

"Hey guys," I said, trying to move my hair out of my face. I looked around because it felt like someone was missing. "Where's Jeremy?"

Dylan stepped forward, a somber look on his face. "Jeremy's dead, Bells. You're the captain."

"No," I said, unbelieving. I turned to my captor, who still had me slung over his shoulder. I elbowed him in the shoulder to get his attention. "Did ya hear that? I'm the captain of this here ship. I'll tell you what, you get me if the entire crew goes free." He seemed to think about that for a few minutes.

"Agreed."

"Dylan, you're in charge until I get back. I'll be on the island." The island was a little speck of land in the middle of nowhere. We had placed our headquarters there and it was where we kept the loot.

"Time to go," the velvety voice said. As he was walking away, I turned my head back to the crew. I gave them an encouraging smile and a wink before we turned a corner and I could no longer see them.

*~~~~*

He had blindfolded me as soon as we were on the _Midnight Sun_. I guess he thought that would stop me from knowing my surroundings. I counted the number of steps he took, was able to feel the temperature differences from the sun and the shade, and could smell food in one of the rooms we passed.

He finally stopped in one of the coldest rooms we had been in. He took off the blindfold and let me look around this room.

'Must be his bedchamber, unless he gives all his captives a king-sized bed with fresh linens. It is a nice bed though…WAIT! His bedchamber? Does he want me to become his sex slave or something like that?'

I looked over at him for the first time. He was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, watching my every move. He was ghostly pale with a striking shade of bronzy-coloured hair. The thing I noticed most about him though was his eyes. A dark topaz colour, almost an ochre shade. His chiseled jaw line and broad shoulders made him look positively gorgeous. His was the most handsome man I had ever seen.

His eyes locked on mine for just a minute before he quickly got up and left the room without a word. I was speechless.

The most handsome man on the entire planet kidnapped me for reasons unknown to me at this time. Just my luck.

*~~~~*

**Sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed or confusing, still have writers block, but I wanted to get another chapter out. Any ideas are welcomed. Beta is still needed, so if anyone wants to…**

**Reviews = Chapters**

**~Bri**


	4. Chapter 4

**Crap! I am so sorry for not updating in forever everybody. My life has been a little crazy lately with family shit and work, but don't worry! School started like 3 weeks ago and I'm still trying to get a good rhythm down and stuff. Backwards logic for everyone else, but my mind is weird. I also recently got a bf, so I've been spending time with him. I'm kinda rambling now, so how 'bout we get on with the chapter you guys have been waiting for?! Oh, btw, I might be changing the rating for this story to M. I probably will, but I haven't made up my mind yet. Let me know if you want me too or not.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

*~~~~*

_Previously:_

_His eyes locked on mine for just a minute before he quickly got up and left the room without a word. I was speechless._

_The most handsome man on the entire planet kidnapped me for reasons unknown to me at this time. Just my luck._

*~~~~*

I heard the bolt slam on the other side of the door just as I got my bearings.

"Couldn't you've at least untied my hands and feet?" I called helplessly, hoping there was someone on the other side of the door. I heard no reply, only the soft patter of boots on the deck above. 'Guess I got to find my own way out…' I thought, looking around the room. The only thing I could possibly use is a dull dagger. Like that'd do me any good. If I had anything to sharpen it with, it would help, but I don't, so I can't.

I sat down on the edge of the bed, well, sat isn't really the right word, more like teetered on the edge. Anyways, I am now on the edge of the bed, thinking about how I got in this situation.

If only I had been paying attention, then I would either be back on my ship laughing and joking with the crew, or in this same position. Maybe if I hadn't been so confidant in the crew…no Bella. I don't have time for the ifs in life; you can't live in the past.

*~~~~*

_Later That Same Day_

I have been lying here for the past several hours. I think it's been hours, it's kinda hard to tell when you're bored to death. I had counted every foot step I heard until I lost count at 1,084. I rolled over and tried to fall asleep multiple times, but seeing as my hands and feet were still tied, it made sleeping a little difficult.

"Knock knock," a voice said from the other side of the door.

"Who's there?"

"Who cares? I've brought ya food," the voice said as I heard the bolt slid back. The door opened and a handsome guy with curly brown hair stepped in the room. He was carrying a platter with fruit, veggies and pork on it. In his other hand he had a bottle of something; I couldn't tell what it was. I couldn't tell anything else about him, other than his muscles, I was too concerned about the food. He set the platter down on the table across the room then went to sit in the same chair the captain had sat in.

I looked from the food to the man, then back to the food and back again. It was still extremely hard to move, seeing as I was still tied up. I don't think he noticed my dilemma, as he just sat there smiling.

"Think you could help me here? I'm a little tied up at the moment'" I said, kicking my legs towards him so he would understand.

"Oh! That might help." He got up off the chair to untie my hands and feet. As the rope fell from my wrists I noticed they were red. I could see little bits of dried blood on the ropes and became queasy. You'd think a pirate would be used to blood, but no. If I see it or smell it I pass out.

I lay back on the bed for a few more seconds for the blood to get back to my brain. I was finally able to walk over to the table and sit down across from the man. He was still staring at me with that curious-in-a-really-creepy-sorta-way.

I cautiously reached my hand out for one of the apples I saw on the plate. It looked nice and juicy. I picked up then brought it to my mouth. "Before I take a bite of this apple, I want to know your name."

"Emmett McCarty Cullen at your service ma'am," he said, tipping an invisible hat. He seems like a good guy, but we'll see. I finally took a bite of the apple and let me tell ya, after several days without food, just one bite of apple feels like paradise. I couldn't help the little moan of pleasure that escaped me as I took another bite. Emmett's smile seemed to grow as he heard this, then even more so when he saw me blushing. I'll admit, I was embarrassed, no one has ever heard me make a noise like that before.

I soon finished off the plate of food with Emmett staring at me the whole time. It was weird at first but then I became a little preoccupied with the food to notice. I pushed the plate away, so full that I couldn't even move my torso. "Ugghhhh…my tummy hurts," I whined, attempting to roll onto the floor and over to the bed so that I could lie down and just drift off to sleep. I'm sleepy just thinking about it.

"Did ya want some help with that?" Emmett asked, still sitting on the chair.

"Nope, I'm good."

"Well that's too bad, 'cause I'm gonna help ya anyway." He picked me up like I was a feather and placed me gently in the centre of the bed. I didn't even have a chance to say 'thank yo' before I drifted off to sleep to the gentle rocking of the ship.

*~~~~*

**So, how was it? It seemed slightly rushed to tom, but I will forever be fixing little problems if given the chance. Spelling and grammar errors are not my fault but I try to fix 'em. I shall fix them though if you see one and tell me. Laters!**

**~Bree**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my god guys. I am REALLY sorry for not updating in just about forever. Between work, friends, family, and my bf, I haven't really had time to write, much less think of ideas. I know, I know. Excuses are bad and I should just get on with the chapter you guys have been waiting on for a long time now. Fine. I will.**

_Previously…_

_"Did ya want some help with that?" Emmett asked, still sitting on the chair._

_"Nope, I'm good."_

_"Well that's too bad, 'cause I'm gonna help ya anyway." He picked me up like I was a feather and placed me gently in the centre of the bed. I didn't even have a chance to say 'thank you' before I drifted off to sleep to the gentle rocking of the ship._

I woke up feeling refreshed. It took me a few minutes to remember that I had been made captain, kidnapped, and bound. Wow, that's a lot to happen in one day.

I looked about the room, my eyes coming to rest on a new plate of food, this one containing eggs, sausage, bacon, and fruit. For a prisoner I get treated very well. I walked over there, my ankles throbbing slightly from the pressure.

I had just finished the bacon and eggs when the bolt on the door slid back, pale fingers pushing the door open. Emmett walked in, a cup of something in his hand.

"You're awake! I have to go tell Ally!" He set the cup on the table beside me, gave me a quick hug and rushed out the door, leaving me confused and shocked. _'Why would he give me a hug?'_

He soon returned with a pixie-like girl. Her black hair was cut short and spiked out on the sides. She danced into the room behind Emmett, her skirts ma king a _swish-y_ noise.

"You're finally awake! I'm sorry the captain decided to kidnap you, it really wasn't his intention at first. It just kind of happened. I hope this won't affect our friendship," she said all in one breath.

"Um… Who are you?"

"Oh, silly me. I'm Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock. You can call me Alice for short though," she said with a smile.

Emmett started laughing, "You said short. Get it? Coz you're short!"

Alice and I both looked at him as if he were crazy. It was then that I noticed their eyes.

"Why do you guys have the same colour eyes? Are you related? I've never seen that colour before." That's when it clicked. "Wait, someone was with me right as I woke up the first time and he had the same eyes."

"I've actually got to go help in the kitchens…"

"Yeah, I've got to get to my post. Don't want the cap'n to make me walk the plank or nothin'." They both made a hasty exit, the bolt sliding closed as they shut the door.

"Well crap. Now I don't have anybody to talk to. Other than myself that is."

I spent the next day just sitting my bed, waiting for Emmett or Alice to bring me food or come talk to me, but they never did.

I was just about to fall asleep out of sheer boredom when is sounded like somebody put something metal on the table. I looked over and the string of my necklace was dangling from the edge of the table.

'_How did this get here? Nobody opened the door, I would've known,' _I thought to myself, picking up the necklace, a million thoughts going through my head.

**So…? How was this chapter? I haven't written in a while so I would appreciate some feedback. Did you like it, did you hate it? Something you think I should work on for next chapter, which I will most definitely get up sooner than this one? It felt a tad bit rushed to me, but I'm not sure...  
**


	6. IMPORTANT!

**I would like to sincerely apologize to all my readers. I have not been able to write due to a major case of writers block. I am taking a break from fanfiction to get my life in order as changes will be happening in my life soon and I need to concentrate on those things first and foremost. I AM NOT GIVING UP ON ANY OF MY STORIES. I am just taking a current hiatus. When I do come back I will have several chapters to post but I'm not sure when that time will be. You can still message me and give me input on my stories, but no changes to anything will happen for a while. Thank you all for reading this.**

**~Bree**


End file.
